


Soulmate and What it Means

by dandelion_weed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Sterek - Freeform, everyone doesn't understand, marriage without sex benefit, platonic cuddles and kisses, platonic soulmate, soulmate, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_weed/pseuds/dandelion_weed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are soulmates. This is truth.</p><p>Derek made Stiles his anchor when he was on the brink of death and he just found out his soulmate was right beside him ever since he came back to Beacon Hills. This is also the truth.</p><p>Derek and Stiles are romantically involved and they marry for love. This is fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate and What it Means

“So Stiles, are you coming over tonight?” Erica asks, her smile suggestive.

Isaac is choking on his apple because he’s trying to swallow and laugh at the same time. Scott scowls angrily at his lunch and Allison tries not to make her smile obvious.

They’re doing that again. Like they know what Stiles and Derek get up to whenever they are alone, which they never instigated but the pack always try to give them privacy under the wrong assumption that they _wanted_ to be alone.

Stiles feels sick.

_Nobody gets it._

“You know I am.”

“Just to make sure,” Erica says, waving her fork before stabbing it to the jelly and holds it out for Boyd to eat. “We don’t want to be traumatized.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, like Derek told him to when his patience is running thin. And it does too often nowadays. By people he calls _friends_ and _pack_.

“We’re not like that. I told you. Why can’t you get it through your head, Reyes?” He’s in control of himself. He will not lose his temper here, where there are too many people.

“And we’re through this, _Stilinski_.” She rolls her eyes, as if Stiles is the one who is being unreasonable here.

“We’re not, because there’s nothing to be through with. Except for the fact that Derek and I are not a couple.”

The way they look at him stings, because they don’t trust him and _everyone thinks they know better_.

“I don’t know,” Isaac says lightly, but there’s a hint of confusion. _Finally_. “I’m pretty sure you guys are soulmate, because I was there when he made you his anchor and your marks match.”

“That doesn’t mean we are romantically involved.”

“You sleep in the same bed,” Boyd says, and it’s bad when Boyd gets involved. Because Boyd does not speak when it’s not important.

Stiles knows how it looks like to them, to other people, to _his father_. But they’re not. They’re really not. Why can’t they accept it?

* * *

Stiles smells of anger and sadness when he closes the door behind him. Derek jumps and hugs his soulmate, offering comfort the way he knows.

“What happened?” He maneuvers them to the sofa and lets Stiles rests his head on his shoulder. Derek doesn’t mind. He needs this as much as Stiles does.

“People are stupid and judgmental and think they know better!”

Ah, it’s one of those days then.

Derek shifts so they lie sideways on the sofa, Stiles between his legs and head right where Derek’s heart is.

“They’re so stereotypical they think all we do is fucking! Which is not on the table at all!”

Derek nods and wraps his hands around his soulmate. The scent of Stiles and the sound of his heartbeat soothe Derek so much, like he can just fall asleep and be dead to the rest of the world until morning. Stiles sighs and hugs Derek in return, sneaking his head so he rests between Derek’s shoulder and neck.

“I know how it looks like. _God_ , do I know it. But they don’t _see_ it. The wolves should know because we never did anything and if we lie they’d be the first to call us on our bullshit. But they refuse to believe and it’s making me so mad. I almost dumped my juice on Erica today.”

Derek snorts and runs his hand through Stiles’s hair. He needs to buy better shampoo.

* * *

“We should get married as soon as I graduate for the tax benefits.”

“Sure,” Derek says distractedly. “Should we do it in the office?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says as he chops the onions into precise shape and size, scowling murderously. “It’ll be just us. Let them never figure it out.”

“Whatever you say.” Derek kisses his head and leaves the stove to get something from the fridge. “We should get rings, anyway. This way people will know we’re off limit.”

“Brilliant!” Stiles is smiling again, and Derek can’t help the fond smile that appears in return.

* * *

The woman at the front desk coos and smiles at them when Derek and Stiles showed her their matching soulmark.

“How long have you known each other?” It’s one of those common questions. _How long have you waited to get married?_ As if people marry their soulmate as soon as they meet. Stiles wants to say something rude at her, but he reins in the anger so they will not be kicked out. Again.

“Two years,” he answers as he writes their names. “We met when I was sixteen. I graduated today so I thought why not just get it out of the way?”

The woman nods, as if this is sensible. “True, why wait when it’s your soulmate?”

Derek didn’t smile during the whole ceremony.

* * *

Derek and Stiles are soulmates. This is truth.

Derek made Stiles his anchor when he was on the brink of death and he just found out his soulmate was right beside him ever since he came back to Beacon Hills. This is also the truth.

Derek and Stiles are romantically involved and they marry for love. This is fiction.

They let outside people and the world think they are the ideal couple. That they are in love and cannot live without each other. The latter is the only truth, but only half.

Stiles can live fine by himself, but Derek cannot. For Derek, Stiles is the only reason he’s still alive today and has the courage to keep going. Stiles is with Derek because Derek understands and Derek is his soulmate. Soulmate means they complement each other better than anyone they could find.

Romantic love is easily broken. It is something you choose and it can kill you if you are careless. Both Stiles and Derek understand this. They are soulmate because they are the same and they understand one another better than their family. Better than their friends.

For Derek, it’s Kate and what she did. For Stiles, it’s his mother’s death and what it did to his father.

They lay this out so the pack understand and stop making assumptions they know are false for years.

The sheriff looks at Stiles and Derek with old eyes, saying ‘sorry’ again and again to the both of them. As if this is toxic. As if this is his fault.

* * *

In the end, only they understand each other. And that is fine. That is enough. Because their soulmate is all they need

**Author's Note:**

> Because platonic soulmate. Why can’t we have platonic soulmate? Platonic soulmate with nonromantic cuddles and kisses. Like best friends. Or marriage without sex benefit. Gosh, I would love to have a soulmate like that.


End file.
